


Ice Cream

by R0gue



Category: Love Live! School Idol Festival (Video Game), Love Live! School Idol Project, Love Live! Sunshine!!
Genre: F/F, Fluff, Ice Cream, It was really nice to write YouRiko again, Short & Sweet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-29
Updated: 2017-08-29
Packaged: 2018-12-21 11:33:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 636
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11943309
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/R0gue/pseuds/R0gue
Summary: You has asked Riko out on a lovely date in the town, after going to a few shops they spot a small Ice Cream stall and decide to buy one each.





	Ice Cream

**Author's Note:**

> I had planned this fic way back when I first saw the picture of Riko getting the Ice Cream wiped off of her cheek, I am pretty sure everyone knows which one, and I had been not wanting to actually start writing till I found out who it was. When the full image was revealed to be Kanan wiping it off her face, I was a little disappointed and wasn’t sure whether to write this still, or work on something else. Luckily thanks to digiroku (on Tumblr) convincing me to write it anyway, here we go.
> 
> Massive thanks also go out to @Mega_Honk (on Twitter) and xcamay (on Tumblr) for proof reading this fic. Now that you know way too much about this... time to get onto the summary.

There was something about the way that Riko walks that just brings a smile to You’s face. It always seems to have such a gracious manner to it. What makes her like it, even more, was how it changes slightly every time the two of them were alone, just  as elegant as before, but with a playful spring to it. This was the thing that allowed You to initially confess to the girl in the first place and she had never once regretted doing so in the two weeks that they had been dating.

“Are you going to stare at me all day You-chan?” A playful voice giggles, snapping You from her daze. Riko is now looking at her with a teasing smile on her face. “I know you just can’t resist it, but at least try to calm it down while we are in public.”

A light blush forms on You’s face as she hears this. She looks around the street that they are currently walking down.  _ It seems we chose a good day to come here, the streets are almost empty. _ “It is not like anyone will see us.” She takes another look around and her eyes latch onto a small stand that seems to have been set up for the day, the man behind the counter idly looking down at his phone, unaware of the surroundings.  You’s eyes focus more on the sign above the stand, however. “Can we go and get Ice Cream Riko-chan?”

A giggle escapes the lips of the red-haired girl. “Of course we can You-chan.” She leads You over to the stand. “What do you want, it will be my treat.”

You’s eyes scan the list of options. “Hmm… I will go for a Mikan one please.”

“One Mikan and one… Vanilla please.” Riko says to the man, almost making him jump. He clearly hasn’t noticed them before and is surprised at the fact that he has customers for once. He nods his head though and soon enough the two girls each have a cone in their hand. “Where shall we go to eat them?”

“How about we just sit down somewhere nice… like… over there.” She points to a small patch of greenery that has a couple of benches on it.

“That looks perf-“ Her voice is cut off by a very excited You taking her hand and starting to run over to it.

When they get there, You gestures to Riko to sit down. “After you, my princess.”

“Why thank you…” Riko’s cheeks turn a pale shade of pink as she does so. She goes to take a bite of her ice cream when You accidentally nudges her as she sits down, making the tip of Riko’s ice cream hit her cheek.

“I am so s-sorry Riko-chan!” You apologizes as she realizes her mistake.

“I-It’s fine You-chan…” Riko says as she looks down at her hands and realizes that one is holding the ice cream, and the other is holding a few bags of shopping. “What do I do?”

You transfers her ice cream to her other hand and brings her hand to Riko’s cheek, her finger moving softly, slowly over the girl’s cheek, wiping her cheek clean. “Y-You-chan… this… this is making my heart race…”

Both girls feel a little blood rushing to their cheeks as this happens. You wipes the ice cream on her shirt. “I bet I can make it race a little more.” She leans in and presses a kiss to the spot that the ice cream had just been.  

Riko’s cheeks turn from a light pink to a much darker red. “St-Stupid You-chan…” Her body pivots away in a weak attempt to hide her embarrassment.

You smiles but decides not to tease the red haired girl anymore.  _ That was enough… for now… _

 

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you so much for reading this, it would mean a lot if you left a comment, good or bad, letting me know what you liked and any ways I can improve. I really like reading people's feedback and I always reply to every single one that I get.
> 
> I really hope you enjoyed and in case you haven't follow me over on Tumblr as I often post updates about why I might not be writing as much / what is coming up. I also reblog other fics that I have read and enjoy as well as all sorts of images and posts of different things.


End file.
